Legacy: The Fellowship of the Ring:
by avatargrl11
Summary: When a teenage girl dies from a severe beating, she finds herself in Middle Earth in the company of the Fellowship of the Ring, and a certain Elven prince has his eye on her... Formerly titled "Bound".
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! I OWN KARINA! BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. THIS CHAPTER STARTS SHORTLY AFTER THE FELLOWSHIP LEAVES RIVENDELL.**

* * *

**LEGACY:**

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING:**

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"Clear!" Her body shook as the paddle shocked her body. "Clear!"

"No pulse."

"How long has she been under?"

"Five hours." The doctor turned away from the table. "Call it."

"Time of death: 9:00 p.m., November 15." The doctor grabbed the nurse by arm on the way out. "Call the police. This is a homicide."

* * *

"We will rest here for the night." The members of the Fellowship began setting up camp. Legolas flopped down on the grass beside Aragorn, when he spotted someone tumble off the side of the cliff into the water, the current dragging the person quickly towards the waterfall. Without thinking, he waded quickly into the water, bracing himself so as not to be swept away, ignoring Aragorn's screams for him to come back.

"Legolas! What are you doing?! That's a 50-foot drop at least! Legolas! You'll be killed! LEGOLAS!" Legolas grabbed the unconscious being and waded back to shore with his cargo in his arms. Aragon and Boromir grabbed him, dragging him back to shore. "What were you thinking?!"

"You could have been killed!" Gandalf held up a hand, silencing the others. "I believe that if you noticed the young Elf in his arms, you'd see his reasoning." Legolas set the young girl down in the grass and studied her. She had lightly tanned skin and wavy auburn hair that cascaded down to her waist. By the looks of her, her physical appearance was about 18 Human years of age. She wore strange clothes: a white shirt with a black jacket covering it and faded blue pants made of a strange fabric. What puzzled him, though, was the bruises that had formed on her.

As he reached out to wake her, her emerald eyes snapped open. She let out a yelp of surprise, and scooted backwards, but collapsed, then started screaming and kicking as they tried to get her to be quiet. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" She caught Boromir in the knee with her foot, and he grunted in pain, then glared at her. "Why you little-" He balled up his fist to strike her, but Legolas stopped him. "Don't. She's scared enough as it is." He released Boromir, and knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "I-I think so. Who are you?" Then her eyes landed on Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out.

* * *

She stared down her bowl of stew. "Okay, so you tell me I'm an _Elf_. Then you tell me I'm on _Middle-Earth_. Then you tell me you guys are the _Fellowship of the Ring_?!" She put her head in her hands. "This is just too much." Aragorn looked over at her. "As strange as that may seem to you, Karina, it's the truth." Karina stood up, knocking her bowl over. "There is _nothing _true about this place! Middle-Earth is nothing but a story!"

Boromir snorted. "And you expect us to believe your story? Are you sure you didn't just hit your head on that fall off the cliff?" Karina glared at him. _"Yes."_

Legolas attempted to break the tension. "Why don't you tell us what happened, from the beginning?" Karina took a deep breath, and flopped down beside him. "Might as well. Okay, here's what happened." She screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

_**"You bitch! You killed my wife!"**_

_**"Dad! I didn't! I swear!" I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. When my dad got drunk, he got violent. Very violent. This was no exception.**_

_**Mom had gone to get my medicine, and she got shot on the way by a robber. He took every bit of money and valuables off of her body.**_

_**Dad went crazy when he found out I was the cause for her death. Even though I hadn't pulled the trigger, he still blamed me. He starting beating me until I lost the ability to move. Then he got a knife and started stabbing me. I blacked out.**_

* * *

"...Next thing I know, I woke up here." They all stared at her in silence, then Boromir burst into laughter. "That is the most impossible story I have ever heard! Nobody dies and comes back to life!" Karina whirled on him. "You have a better explanation? 'Cause, quite frankly I can't think of anything else."

"Simple. You are deluded." Karina lept up and slapped him soundly across the face, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen, you little punk. I'm not gonna listen to some egotistical idiot who thinks he can push other people around just 'cause he's got a big ol' sword. And by the way, you must be compensating for something to need a sword that big." Gimli snorted into his drink.

As she released him and turned to walk away, he yelled at her, "I will not bow to a pathetic woman, Elven or not!" Legolas tackled him, his hand curling into a fist. _"Apologize."_ The others watched this with widening eyes. "I-I apologize."

Legolas released him, and dusted himself off. "You _will_ show respect to our new companion." Karina stared at him. "C-Companion?" Legolas nodded. "If the others agree." He glared at Boromir while saying this.

All of them made the affirmative, with Boromir growling out a "Fine". Gandalf chuckled. "Then it's settled. We shall leave in the morning."

* * *

**YEAH, I KNOW I MADE BOROMIR AN ASS. BUT HE'S NOT EXACTLY A LIKEABLE CHARACTER ANYWAY. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Companions

I**DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! I OWN KARINA! BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC.**

* * *

**LEGACY:**

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING:**

**CHAPTER ONE: COMPANIONS:**

* * *

"Karina. Time to get up." Karina felt someone shaking her awake, and she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Legolas standing over her. He helped her up, and handed her twin daggers and archer's gear. She frowned as she inspected them. "Where'd you get these?"

"Lord Elrond gave them to me as backups. You'll need them." She stared at him. "But-but I've never used a dagger in my life! And I don't know how to shoot a bow!" Boromir scoffed. "Just what we need. Useless baggage." Legolas glared at him. "She can learn." He said this through gritted teeth. Aragorn, sensing an oncoming fight, intervened. "All right, enough. Let's go." With that, they set off.

* * *

Karina collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. Boromir looked back at her and snorted in contempt. Legolas held out his hand and helped her up. "Are you all right?" She stood up shakily. "Yeah. I've just never walked this far a distance before." She looked up. "But I think I can manage." She glanced over at Gandalf, who had begun to speak.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

* * *

Karina practiced her dagger skills with Aragorn, but she was severely out skilled, and her hands were shaking unsteadily. "Keep steady. Remember to stay on the defensive. Dodge my attacks."

"I can't do this!" He sighed. "All right. We'll take a break." He flopped down on a rock.

Karina lowered her head. Legolas walked over. "You shouldn't be ashamed. Just don't doubt yourself, and you'll be fine." Karina smiled weakly. "Thanks, Legolas." She sat down next to Aragorn to watch Merry and Pippin sparring with Boromir.

"You look good, Pippin."

"Thanks."

"Faster." She sighed when she heard Gimli complaining in the background. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the _long_way 'round." She tuned him out, knowing how the conversation would continue.

Boromir accidentally cut Pippin on the hand, and Pippin kicked him in the shin. "Get him!" He and Merry tackled Boromir, and Karina smiled to herself as they began wrestling. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him down, Merry!"

"You've got my arm!"

Sam looked up and frowned. "What is that?" Gimli waved it off as a dismissal. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Boromir frowned. "It's moving fast. Against the wind." Legolas' eyes widened. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!" All the others ran for cover, but Karina stood stock-still in fear. Legolas grabbed her, pulling both of them into a safe hiding spot. As the birds wheeled overhead, Legolas had to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Eventually, they were able to come out from their hiding places, and Gandalf sighed. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He turned to look at the others. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

They made their way through the Pass, and Karina shook from the cold, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Legolas gave her his cloak. "This will keep you warm." She nodded. "Thanks."

Just then, Frodo slipped, and stumbled backwards towards Aragorn. "Frodo!" He stood up and noticed the Ring wasn't around his neck, and Boromir picked it up, staring at it.

"Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Boromir looked up at Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

"As you wish." Frodo snatched it out of his grasp. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair, and turned away, not seeing Aragorn release his grip on his sword.

* * *

Legolas frowned as they struggled through the snow. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" They looked up to see parts of the mountain coming down, just barely missing them as they tumbled down the cliff. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Gandalf shook his head at Aragorn's words. "No!"

Gandalf began trying to counteract Saruman's spell. They slammed up against the side of the mountain as they were buried in snow. Legolas emerged, pulling Karina up, and the others soon followed. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over a mountain, then let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gandalf hesitated. "Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?"

"We will go through the Mines."

"So be it." Karina began shaking again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mines of Moria

**I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! I OWN KARINA! BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC.**

* * *

**LEGACY:**

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING:**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MINES OF MORIA**

* * *

Gandalf dusted off the entrance door. "Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The door began glowing as the moon came out, and a strange language was written on the door. "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?"

"Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the door will open." He began trying and nothing happened.

* * *

Karina sighed as Gandalf continued trying the doors, and she looked over to see Pippin throwing stones into the water. Aragorn grabbed Pippin by the arm. "Do not disturb the water."

Eventually, Gandalf threw his staff aside. "Oh, it's useless."

Karina nudged Aragorn when she saw something moving in the water.

Frodo stood up. "It's a riddle. 'Speak, friend, and enter'." He turned to Gandalf. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

_"Mellon._" Immediately, the door swung wide open, and they entered. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Karina chuckled, and he continued. "This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin."

Gandalf lit his staff, and hissed in surprise when he saw the skeletons surrounding them.

Gimli continued talking, unaware of the bodies. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Karina stopped in her tracks, looking around. "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb." Gimli looked down, seeing the bodies lying around him. "No. No!" Legolas pulled an arrow out of the skull of one of the skeletons and studied it. "Goblins!" They all drew their weapons.

Boromir glanced at the others. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out! Get out!"

Frodo screamed as something pulled him backwards, dragging him towards the water. "Frodo!"

"Help!" Karina, Pippin and Merry tried to pull him loose. "Strider!" Aragorn wheeled around.

"Get off him!"

"Aragorn!" The creature grabbed Frodo with a tentacle, lifting him into the air. Legolas fired a shot at one of its tentacles, and Karina fired as well, missing it because her hands were trembling. Aragorn and Boromir charged into the water, slashing at its tentacles.

Karina's eyes widened. "That thing's gonna eat him!" Aragorn cut the tentacles that were holding Frodo, and caught him. "Into the mines!" Legolas fired a shot to distract the creature, and they ran inside just as the creature destroyed the entrance behind them, surrounding them in darkness. Gandalf lit his staff. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

Gandalf frowned, glancing around. "I have no memory of this place."

Pippin glanced over at Merry. "Are we lost?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Legolas turned to look at Karina, who was trembling in shock, and he knelt down beside her. "Are you all right?"

"I always knew how to protect myself from my father." She looked up at him. "But this...this is totally different. This...is much worse. How can I defend myself against this level of violence? I'm so terrified, I practically freeze up everytime I have to fight." Legolas sighed. "You know, in my first battle, I was the same way. I was just as terrified. I wanted nothing more than to turn and flee for my life. But I knew I had to stay, to fight alongside my friends. After all, if every warrior who was scared ran from a battle, there would be nobody left to fight." She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Legolas."

Just then, Gandalf looked up. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!"

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

* * *

They entered a large room. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf brightened his staff a bit more, and Gimli's eyes widened. Karina let out a gasp. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Sam stared around. "There's an eye-opener, and no mistake.

Gimli stopped dead, then ran into another room. "Gimli!" The others entered, seeing a grave in front of them. "No! Oh, no. No." Gimli began sobbing.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Karina placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gimli." Gandalf glanced down, picking up a thick book from the arms of one of the nearby skeletons, and opened it.

Legolas glanced over at Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger."

Gandalf began reading. "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'" He looked up at the others.

Just then, Pippin poked a skeleton sitting near a hole, and it went crashing down into the hole. The others whirled around, and he winced as Gandalf snapped the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" They all froze as they heard drums. Frodo pulled out Sting, and the sword was glowing.

"Orcs!" Boromir ran to the doors, and two arrows missed him by a couple inches. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Boromir and Aragorn closed the doors, bracing themselves against it. "They have a cave-troll." Karina sighed. "Great." Legolas threw them two axes, which they used to bar the doors.

They all drew their weapons, and Legolas looked over at Karina, who had a worried look on her face. "You can do this." She nodded. "I know."

Gimli growled. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." The Orcs broke through, and Aragorn and Legolas began shooting at them. Karina took a deep breath, her face set. "Okay. Time to show 'em what you're made of." She began shooting arrows, shocked to actually see them hit the targets.

Sam froze as he looked up and saw the cave-troll. Legolas and Karina shot it in the shoulders, and Sam narrowed dodged one of its attacks. Frodo and the other Hobbits hid behind a pillar. Gimli threw an ax at the troll, and jumped out of the way as it attacked with its club. Legolas shot two arrows, distracting it while Gimli got out of the way.

The troll accidentally wrapped the chain on its neck around a pillar, and Legolas used this opportunity to run up onto its head and shot an arrow into its head, then jumped down. The troll broke free from the pillar, and Sam sighed. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Karina laughed. "Well, you know what they say about 'learning on the job'. Look out!" She tackled him, rolling out of the way as the troll swung its club right where Sam had been standing a second before.

Frodo, Merry and Pippin screamed as the troll nearly missed them. "Frodo!" Frodo hid behind a pillar from the troll, rotating sides as the troll moved. He sighed in relief, until the troll roared in his face, having found him. Frodo screamed, falling down into a corner, trapped. The troll grabbed him by the foot, dragging him. "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn jabbed a spear into the troll's chest just before it could hit Frodo, while Merry and Pippin threw rocks at it. The troll threw Aragorn aside, and pulled the spear out. The attack missed Frodo the first time, but the second time, it stabbed him.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam fought his way over to Frodo as he fell to the ground.

Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's head and began stabbing at it. The troll threw Merry aside, and Legolas brought it down with an arrow to the head. It fell forward, throwing Pippin off its dead body.

Aragorn crawled over to Frodo, picking him up. "Oh, no." His eyes widened as Frodo sat up, gasping for air. Sam sighed in relief. "He's alive."

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Gandalf came closer. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo opened his shirt, revealing the Mithril underneath. Gimli gasped. "Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

They looked up, hearing more coming. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" They looked back to see the Orcs chasing after them. "This way!" Eventually, they were surrounded on all sides. Just as they prepared to fight, a loud growl sounded, and the Orcs shrieked, and began to flee.

Boromir finally spoke. "What is this new devilry?" Gandalf sighed. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

"Quickly!" Boromir nearly fell off the edge of the steps, and Legolas pulled him back up. "Gandalf."

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." They hurried down the steps to the bridge, and Legolas lept over a crack in the bridge. "Gandalf!" Gandalf jumped and Legolas caught him, followed by Karina and the others. Karina and Legolas began shooting back at the Orcs shooting at them.

Gandalf turned back to see the Balrog right behind them, and they began to cross the narrow bridge one by one. Gandalf halted, turning around. "You cannot pass!" Frodo's eyes widened. "Gandalf!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow." The Balrog began to advance. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf put his sword and staff together and slammed them down onto the bridge. As the Balrog continued forward, the bridge collapsed, sending it downwards.

Gandalf sighed in relief and was turning away when the Balrog caught him by the ankle with its whip, dragging him to the edge, with him barely clinging on. Frodo rushed forward, and Karina grabbed him. "No!"

"Gandalf!" Gandalf glanced up at them, his fingers slipping. "Fly, you fools." With that, he let go. Frodo began screaming his name as Karina carried him away. "Aragorn, come on!" They turned and ran out.

* * *

Legolas wrapped his arms around Karina as she stood there crying into his chest. Aragorn wiped his sword clean. "Legolas, get them up." Legolas released Karina and began walking over. Boromir looked at him in disbelief. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir. Legolas. Karina. Gimli. Get them up." Aragorn pulled Sam up. "On your feet, Sam." He glanced around. "Frodo?" He saw Frodo beginning to walk away. "Frodo!" Frodo turned to look back at him, a lost look on his face.

Karina sighed. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lothlorien

**I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! I OWN KARINA! BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC.**

* * *

**LEGACY:**

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING:**

**CHAPTER THREE: LOTHLORIEN**

* * *

They entered the forest, and Gimli signaled to the Hobbits. "Stay close, young Hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again. Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He froze when he saw numerous Elves pointing their arrows at him and the others. One of them spoke with an amused voice. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Aragorn greeted him, and Karina caught the name "Haldir".

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Haldir smirked at Gimli. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." His eyes came to rest on Frodo. "Come. She is waiting."

* * *

They finally arrived and looked up to see Haldir escorting a Elfin woman towards them. Haldir spoke. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." She glanced at Boromir, then turned to look at Sam. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

* * *

Karina sighed, listening to the singing coming from the Elves. "What are they singing?" Legolas looked over at her. "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Karina hesitated. "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

She hugged her knees. "I heard Galadriel...talking to me inside my head. She said that if Frodo fails, I will cease to exist, and I will truly die." Legolas swallowed, looking straight ahead. "That won't happen. Frodo will not fail." Karina nodded, turning over to sleep, and Legolas didn't hear her mutter, "But what if he does?"

* * *

**WELL, ANOTHER CHAPTER OVER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! I OWN KARINA! BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC.**

* * *

**LEGACY:**

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING:**

**CHAPTER FOUR: BETRAYAL**

* * *

The next morning, they set out, Karina sitting in front of Legolas in one of the boats, inspecting the bow and twin daggers Galadriel had given her. The bow was similar to Legolas', except it was tan, whereas his was white. The daggers were rather similar to Legolas' as well, but the handles had the color of aspen leaves in the fall.

* * *

Karina awoke as they pulled up to shore, and Legolas helped her out of the boat, and they set up camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Gimli looked up at Aragorn. "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest, Master Dwarf, and recover your strength." Gimli stuttered in disbelief. "R-Recover my strength?!"

Legolas walked over to Aragorn. "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas glanced around. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Merry glanced around. "Where's Frodo?" Karina's eyes narrowed when she saw that Boromir had left his shield and sword behind.

* * *

Frodo jumped, hearing Boromir speaking from behind him. "None of us should wander alone. You least of all. Frodo?" Boromir approached him. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Frodo looked up at him with mistrust in his eyes.

"There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Boromir scoffed. "Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo." Frodo began backing away from him. "But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way." Boromir narrowed his eyes. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No."

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo turned to walk away, and Boromir came after him. "You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine." Frodo began to run, and Boromir charged after him, tackling him. "It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo put the Ring on, and disappeared, kicking Boromir. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" He slipped, falling face-foward, gasping as he came to his senses. "Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo. Frodo, I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Frodo?" He whirled around to see Aragorn standing there with a concerned look on his face. "It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!"

"Frodo! I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?"

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn nodded, and then his eyes widened, and he drew his sword. Frodo drew Sting, and it was glowing. "Run. Run!"

Aragorn approached the Orcs and began to fight.

"Find the halfling!"

Gimli, Legolas and Karina showed up and joined the fight.

* * *

Sam ran through the trees, hearing the sound of blades clashing. "Mr. Frodo!"

* * *

Frodo's eyes widened as he saw Merry and Pippin hiding nearby. "Frodo! Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin turned to Merry. "What's he doing?"

"He's leaving." Pippin gritted his teeth, and lept out from their hiding spot. "No!"

"Pippin!" They froze, seeing Orcs heading their way. Merry turned to Frodo. "Run, Frodo. Go on! Hey! Hey, you!"

"Over here!" They began leading the Orcs away from Frodo, and Frodo ran.

* * *

"It's working!"

"I know it's working! Run!" They stopped dead when they saw more Orcs up ahead. Merry's eyes widened as Boromir charged in, sword drawn, and killed the first Orc about to attack Pippin. With that, the two Hobbits joined in the fight.

* * *

Legolas whirled around when he heard Boromir's horn calling. "The horn of Gondor."

"Boromir." They began running in the direction of the horn, taking out Orcs along the way.

* * *

Boromir sounded the horn again. "Run!" The two gasped as they saw an Orc raise its crossbow, aiming for Boromir while he was fighting another Orc. The arrow went right into his chest, but he continued fighting. Another arrow pierced his chest, and Merry and Pippin stared as he continued fighting. A third arrow hit him.

Merry and Pippin screamed, charging at the Orcs, but were swept up and carried off.

Just as the Orc raised its bow for the final shot, Aragorn jumped onto it, and it pinned him to a tree using its shield. He broke free just in time to avoid being decapitated, then stabbed the Orc in the leg. He then cut off one of its arms and stabbed it in the chest, and cut off its head.

He ran over to Boromir. "No."

"They took the little ones."

"Hold still."

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Boromir gasped for air. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." He moved to remove the arrow, but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people." He began coughing up blood. "Our people."

The others showed up as Aragorn handed him his sword.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." With that, his eyes glazed over and he went still. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

* * *

Frodo pushed one of the boats into the water, and jumped into the boat, beginning to paddle away just as Sam showed up. "Frodo, no! Mr. Frodo!"

"No, Sam." Sam began wading into the water after him. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim! Sam!" Sam went under. "Sam!" He grabbed Sam's hand, hauling him into the boat. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Frodo hugged him. "Come on." They began paddling away.

* * *

Karina and the others watched as the boat with Boromir's body went over the waterfall.

Legolas began pushing the remaining boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He looked back at Aragorn, understanding filling his eyes. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Gimli sighed. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." Gimli grinned at this. "Yes!" Karina smiled, following the others.

* * *

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will look after them." Frodo sighed. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Frodo smiled at him. "Sam, I'm glad you are with me."

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ****THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING****! PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL BE POSTING THE TWO TOWERS SOON****! **


End file.
